


心爱的娜塔莎

by hei_rantan



Series: Akimotokei短篇合集 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AKB48歌曲为灵感来源, F/F, OC, 可能有主要角色死亡, 对不起我不应该在tag里碎碎念, 开放式结局, 看你怎么解读
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hei_rantan/pseuds/hei_rantan
Summary: ナターシャ 君の名を何度 呼べば届くの?絶望の壁の先に 君がいるはずAH- 愛だけが生きてる理由さ娜塔莎 你的名字 我要呼唤几次才能够传达绝望地高墙之后 浮现的是你的身影AH-唯有爱 才是我生存的理由





	心爱的娜塔莎

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于LOFTER  
> 意境情节基本就是照搬歌词，写得好的话是肥秋（秋元康先生）的功劳

雪。

西伯利亚的原野上纷纷扬扬的鹅毛大雪，和她出生的那一天一模一样。

飘扬的雪花在空中舞动，轻盈又漂亮，仿佛这是什么绝美好春光需要好好把握。呼呼作响的寒风在雪洞里打转，掠过她的脸颊，在她耳边轻轻地劝她睡下。永恒的寒冬啊，最是蛊惑人心。

“希尔，你还好吗？”

她能辨认出这是她傻乎乎的助手罗斯玛丽·兰德林的声音，但是她回头却看不到罗斯玛丽的脸。只有一个红色的脑袋晃来晃去。前一次的风暴陪了他们大半的物资，护目镜也不知道丢到了哪里，或许雪反射出来的光已经伤了她的眼睛。

“还好。”

“我觉得你需要休息一下。”

“在雪地前进不能睡觉，兰德林。”她回答道，声音沙哑，连自己都差点没有认出来，“快到了。”

罗斯玛丽没有说话。这本来应该是她的任务，希尔却一起来了。倒不是说她有什么不服气的地方——没有料到的鬼天气差点要了她的命，要不是希尔在，整个小队都得全军覆没——她只是羞愧。自己无能，居然搭上了副局。

希尔打头，罗斯玛丽紧紧跟在身后。希尔总是这样，温柔又强大，把所有的事情都照顾地好好的，她想知道，在这一言不发的沉默的温柔背后，是不是隐藏着眼泪。

再往前五六百米，就能有神盾早先布置好的秘密补给站，把物资带回营地，撑到暴雪过去，就能等到救援队。

她们能等到救援队的吧？罗斯玛丽心里暗暗有些担心。前方希尔的脚步已经开始踉踉跄跄，滑雪板也立起来当了拐杖。罗斯玛丽得到的食物比较多，精力还算充沛，刚想上前搀扶着她，啪嗒，希尔倒在了雪地里。

#

上次来西伯利亚是和她一起。

那个美艳的红发女人。

她们骑着两人高的铲雪车奔波在村庄之间，到了晚上就钻进小酒馆里，点一盘烤肉，啜着乡间自酿的烈酒取暖。娜塔莎出身自俄罗斯，虽然接受了美式教育，从小被训练着做一个特工，但是骨子里的性格并没有被抹去。三言两语之间，她就能和酒馆的老板娘攀上关系，端回来的酒里还附加了一枚橄榄。

在酒馆度过的晚上不能说有多么充实，但是绝对有趣得很。娜塔莎吸引着座位上彪形大汉的目光，希尔则能用一个不经意的抬眸迷住吧台边上靠着的纯情少男。有时候，或许是喝酒喝高了，或许是和同伴打赌输了，也有胆子大的人敢逆着她们生人勿进的气场，走上前搭话。不过又能怎么样呢？她们两个心里眼里都只有彼此而已。任谁上来了，也都是垂头丧气地回去，变成她们今晚睡前打趣的玩笑话而已。

那次来西伯利亚，经过过这里吗？

她有一副特工的眼睛，即使是白茫茫一片大雪之中，也能看清楚山的形状，知道北极星的方向。如果她来过这里，她肯定是记得住的。不过也不一定。她们一直都在铲雪车里面，直觉领错了路，还有卫星导航兜着她们。

有时候天气好一点，她们就走下铲雪车，搭帐篷露营。娜塔莎会依偎在她的怀里，在她的脖颈处轻轻地数天上的星星，和她讲俄罗斯的民俗故事。

她说，西伯利亚的暴风雪里住着一个妖怪，心地最为可恶，总是想要拆散两心相悦的情侣们。有一个叫这个的男人和一个叫那个的女人是一对神仙眷侣。“这个”的村子遇到了狼群，他要跑到“那个”的村子报信，妖怪以为他们是要约会，就设计把“这个”锁在了暴风雪当中。“这个”被困的日子里，即使迷迷糊糊了，也不停念叨着“那个”的名字。风仙子被他的爱情感动，收集了他所有的声音，等到暴风雪退去，“那个”循着两个村子之间的道路来找“这个”的时候，把“这个”呼唤她的声音放出来，指引着“那个”找到心爱的恋人。“这个”被困在风暴当中三天三夜，依然活了下来。

“因为爱，是我生存的理由。”

娜塔莎说这些故事是为了哄希尔睡觉，但是自己总是不等故事讲完就坠入梦河。可是现在，希尔甚至不记得那些民俗故事是什么了，只记得娜塔莎贴着自己身体时候的炙热，风把她的红发吹到自己脸上，窸窸窣窣的痒痒的感觉，还有恋人睡着之后，富有韵律的平稳的呼吸声。在那之后，希尔就没睡过那么香甜的觉了。

是的了，即使她来过也不会记得。只要是和娜塔莎在一起度过的日子，除了那个玲珑悦动的身影，她什么也不记得了。即使是相同的景色，现在也被涂上了完全不一样的色彩——那时的雪白，是五彩斑斓开始之前；现在的雪白，是万紫千红褪去之后。

那么这里又是完全陌生的地方了，她苦笑着想。在雪地里迷路是很可怕的一件事，冰雪大地虽然冷，但是还不至于马上冻住你的身体。最恐怖的是迷路后绝望地四周打转，那种油然而生的恐惧之情，强大到甚至可以冻住你的希望——如果这个人还有希望的话。

娜塔莎，你的名字，我还要呼喊几次才能传达。

#

这里很暖和，这里很安全。

希尔在睁开眼睛之前，脑子里忽然蹦出了这两个想法。她的第一反应是，糟糕，她在天堂。不过就算是在天堂也没有关系，天堂是梦的地方，所有在人生中丢失的东西，都能在天堂找回来。现在的她，宁愿成为没有肉体的幽灵在天堂游荡，也不愿意在一无所有的人间做一具行尸走肉。

她睁眼，看到面前坐着的红发女人。

果然是天堂。

“娜塔——”

“希尔！”面前的她尖叫着，俯下身来抱住了她，“天哪！你终于醒过来了。”

“罗斯玛丽？”希尔眨了眨眼睛，周围的一切变得清晰了起来。

因为希尔醒来而兴奋至极的兰德林特工显然没有注意到希尔话语中的一点点失望，自顾自地欢呼着，眼里闪着泪光。

希尔挤出一个虚弱的微笑，坐起来，接过罗斯玛丽递过来的汤。看起来，罗斯玛丽成功地从补给站回来了。

“干得漂亮，兰德林特工。”

罗斯玛丽激动地点点头，她微微颤抖的右手有一块巨大的冻疤。在希尔晕倒之后，她不得不调整自己的策略，想方设法把希尔带到补给站去。好像是在躲进一个山洞的时候，防寒服忽然被尖锐的石头扯烂了，整个手臂都暴露在了西伯利亚的冬天之中。

“补给站比我想象的要大，还有足够的医疗设备，”她的精神显然好多了，“这里有无线电，我和营地的人谈过了。他们比我们出发时候的精力还要好，天气也回暖了，我就让他们过来这里汇合。”

“好。”

罗斯玛丽听到希尔的答复，瞪大了双眼。希尔刚刚说的是好……吗？

不像大大咧咧的罗斯玛丽，希尔显然没有错过罗斯玛丽这一点微小的动作表情。她再次肯定地向罗斯玛丽点点头，重复道：“你做的很好。我的情况是不能返航了，分开行动显然也不是明智的行为。”

“谢谢您。”罗斯玛丽低下头，脸颊通红，“当您倒下的时候，我已经失去希望了。”

“哦？”

罗斯玛丽点头，面对着希尔说：“可是您没有。即使倒下了，您也不停地在重复一个名字。我比您清醒，也理应比您坚定才对。抱着这样的希望，我才能撑到这里。”

“娜塔莎……”希尔喃喃道。

“我真的被您触动了，希尔指挥官。”罗斯玛丽继续说，“在身体都不收自己控制的情况下还能够那么坚定地要完成任务，找到在雪地里失踪的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫特工，带她回到纽约。我原本还足够自负，以为我绝对可以自己带领队伍完成任务，现在想想看真的是羞愧啊……”

罗斯玛丽还在碎碎念。她是一个很有潜力的特工，心眼用在敌人身上，平时总有些虎虎的，尤其是嘴巴，没个把关，一打开也合不起来。换做是平时，希尔早就让她安静了，但是今天，这些噪音或许能让她安心一些。

她忽然想起了，很多年前，和另一个人来到西伯利亚的时候，那个人给她讲过的一个故事。同样是一位红发特工，在她身边不停的念叨着一些东西。那个人讲过一个故事，故事的大纲她再怎么努力都想不起来。但是那个女人给她讲过的故事里，这个少有的拥有结尾。

“唯有爱，才是我生存的理由。”

希尔望着窗外平静下来的暴风雪，现在的天气已经能看到星星了。寒风依旧料峭，拍打着加厚的玻璃窗。

她不懂风的摩斯密码，却听到了自己的名字。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢看完！


End file.
